


Undertale AU Drabbles and Art

by kinkskeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Art, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), NSFW Art, Other, Strippers & Strip Clubs, underlust charm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkskeleton/pseuds/kinkskeleton
Summary: This is basically a place for me to dump all of my Undertale/Undertale AU art and short drabbles that wouldn't fit in any of my other works, or really be cohesive to anything at all. Will probably mostly be NSFW art and writing (now that I think of that, that sums up my account pretty well).





	Undertale AU Drabbles and Art

**Author's Note:**

> So I drew a pretty Underlust Papyrus (or Charm) on a stripper pole. Thought someone might want to see my self-indulgent fanart :p.

[Underlust Papyrus](https://kinkskeleton.tumblr.com/post/185927185538/put-your-backbone-into-it)


End file.
